At present, effective methods for the treatment of androgenetic alopecia include oral and topical formulations of finasteride (PROPECIA®) or minoxidil (6-(1-piperidinyl)-2,4-pyrimidane-diamine 3-oxide, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,382,247 and 3,644,363), and various surgical techniques for the autotransplantation of hair follicles from areas unaffected by hair loss or for the redistribution of follicles from within an area affected by hair loss. Due largely to the cost and/or invasiveness of these treatments, there is also a significant market for hair loss remedies whose effectiveness remains undemonstrated (see, e.g., Sawaya and Shapiro (2000), Dermatologic Clinics 18:47-61, and references therein). Female pattern hair loss can additionally be treated, with much lower rates of success, using antiandrogen therapy, cyproterone acetate, spironolactone, flutamide (see, e.g., Ross and Shapiro (2005), Dermatologic Clinics 23: 227-243). Beyond these, hair loss is most often addressed by concealment or by cosmetic treatment. Alopecia areata is an autoimmune condition that can be treated with immunomodulators and immunomodulatory treatments, such as psoralen/UVA therapy. Finasteride has also been used with widely varying results.